


Magic

by AterImber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Lucifer (Supernatural), Funny, Gen, Lucifer - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AterImber/pseuds/AterImber
Summary: Written: 19.02.21Words: 218Samifer (Adjacent)Description: Loosely based on the quote, ‘I’m talking about real magic, sonny. From my side of the fence.’ (S6, E9 ‘Clap Your Hands If You Believe’)
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Magic

“Sammy…” the look of disbelief on the angels’ face made the brunette swell with pride, _I can’t believe I actually got him._

In the next instant, the angel rushed forward, pinning the giant against the wall, eyes angry, “What’d you do?”

 _Whoa_ , “W-what do you mean?”

“Who was it? Hm?” The brunette swore he could see actual Hell fire in the blonde’s eyes, “Which one of them defied my _direct_ orders?”

“What? What are you-?”

“Don’t even-” the angel cut himself off, turning his head slightly to the side, closing his eyes, “I’ve told you Sam, I can’t just let you out of deals. If word got out that the Devil himself was waiving contracts-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” the giant ducked under his arm and effectively out of his grasp, before placing his hands on his hips, “You think I did _what_?” The brunette looked over the blonde before belting out a laugh.

Lucifer blinked in surprise.

“I-I didn’t…” Sam was gasping for breath and swiped at his eyes, “I-it’s a magic _trick_. You thought I…?” He doubled over with laughter, “It’s not _real_!”

“…Oh.” Lucifer picked one of the cards up off the table, “But if you didn’t make a deal…” he brought the card up to his face, inspecting it, “how did you _do_ that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I post NEW Supernatural fanfics EVERY 2 weeks on Fridays!


End file.
